Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for 3-D (three-dimensional) multiple graphic processing. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for improving the parallelization of image processing by Graphic Processing Units (GPUs), based on a unified framework of three parallelization methods, which are time division, image division and object division methods.